1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and particularly to a feminine hygiene pad with a releasable attachment for releasable securement to undergarments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A feminine hygiene pad (also commonly referred to as a sanitary napkin, sanitary pad or menstrual pad) is an absorbent item worn by a woman while she is menstruating, recovering from vaginal surgery, for lochia (i.e., post-birth bleeding), or any other situation where it is necessary to absorb a flow of blood from a woman's vagina. The feminine hygiene pad is worn externally, between the vulva and a woman's undergarment.
The length, size, and shape of feminine hygiene pads vary greatly, due to a wide variety of uses, body types, undergarment styles and sizes, and personal preference. Other options are often offered in a manufacturer's line of pads, such as wings or tabs that wrap around the sides of the woman's underwear to add additional leak protection and help secure the pad in place. Although absorbency and comfort are primary concerns in the manufacture and use of feminine hygiene pads, the overall stability and stable positioning of the pad is also of great concern.
Due to movement of the body during sleep, exercise, or simply through walking or shifting one's weight, a feminine hygiene pad can shift position within the undergarment, thus decreasing the level and scope of protection of the undergarment from leakage. Further, such movements may also cause the pad, which is typically manufactured to be as lightweight, thin and flexible as possible, to fold, bunch or otherwise deform within the undergarments, thus causing discomfort for the user and further decreasing the scope of protection of the undergarment from leakage. Although the use of adhesives to maintain the position of a pad within the undergarment is known, such adhesive attachments may be difficult for the user to apply to undergarments when time and space are constrained, such as in a public bathroom, and can further damage the undergarment with a sticky adhesive residue. Adhesives are also often not strong enough to maintain the pad in place for extended periods of time, or under the added conditions of body heat and perspiration.
Thus, a static and stable feminine hygiene pad with a releasable attachment, and further with static bands, solving the aforementioned problems is desired.